Calcium phosphates are present in teeth and bone constituting the skeleton of vertebrate animals including humans (H.-M. Kim et al., J. Bone Miner. Res. Vol. 10, 1589-1601 (1995); U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,502; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,397). Calcium phosphate crystals have been known as biomaterials that can be used as stable substitutes for bone due to biocompatibility thereof. Further, calcium phosphates exhibit a high adsorptivity with respect to organic or inorganic ions and molecules, and thus have applications including adsorption of heavy metal ions, deodorization, adsorption of microorganisms such as viruses, and the like (M. Peld et al., Environ. Sci. Technol. 38, 5626-5631 (2004); Q. Y. Ma et al., Environ. Sci. Technol. 27, 1803-1810 (1993); H. Tanaka et al., Arch. Oral Biol. 41, 505-508 (1996); S. Tsuru et al., Biomed. Mater. Eng. 1, 143-147 (1991)). Calcium phosphates are prepared in a variety of shapes including a bar shape, a thorn shape, a flake shape, granules shape, a thin film shape, etc., and are widely used as biomaterials, heavy metal adsorption agents, deodorization agents, and the like.